


Broken Promises

by historyofbellarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clarke rescued Bellamy from the cult, F/M, Fix-It, canon? i don't know her, takes place sometime after 6x04ish, they're together and happy now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historyofbellarke/pseuds/historyofbellarke
Summary: Clarke and Octavia have rescued Bellamy from the Disciples.So why is Clarke's world crumbling?---“O, you don’t understand. He didn’t recognize me. He looked at me like he had never seen me before.”
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. You... you promised!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this sometime around 6x04. This takes place sometime after Clarke realized Bell was still alive and O, Clarke, and the rest of the Bellarke "children" go and rescue them.
> 
> Just moving it from Tumblr to here. Enjoy.

“Clarke, you need to go see him. He’s here. He’s safe. We did it. YOU did it.” 

There was an urgency in Octavia’s voice that Clarke was trying hard to ignore. 

“O, you don’t understand. He didn’t recognize me. He looked at me like he had never seen me before.”

“Maybe he was just in shock. He knew all of us and didn’t seem any different. Just go see him. I’m sure he wants to see you.”

Clarke nodded and slowly made her way to Bellamy’s recovery room. 

Holding her breath, Clarke opened the door and walked inside. 

“Hi Bellamy.”

“Hi…” He paused and stared at her for a moment before smiling. To Clarke’s relief, it looked like he finally recognized her. “You were one of the people who saved me. I never got the chance to thank you.”

“You would've done the same if it was me. After all, it’s what we do, Bellamy. We always save each other.”

His expression slowly changed to one of confusion, like he was trying to process her words. “We… do?”

Clarke’s stomach bottomed out as he unknowingly began to confirm her worst fears.

“Of course we do! You saved me from Josie. You brought me back to life. When I realized you were in trouble, I knew it was my turn to save you.” 

“I’m sorry… Josie? I don’t understand. Do we know each other?”

_No! No, no, no, this can't be happening!_

“Bellamy, it’s me. It’s Clarke."

Clarke began to panic. She couldn’t do this again. She couldn’t lose him AGAIN, especially when he was right there, staring at her with eyes verging on apologetic.

“I’m… I’m so sorry. I don’t remember you...” 

“What do you mean you don’t remember? We’re family, remember? We promised we would never forget each other. You… you promised!” 

Bellamy looked genuinely pained by Clarke’s distress. “I’m so sorry, Clarke. I don’t… I don’t remember.”

With that, Clarke broke. He had forgotten her. She had truly lost him once again. 


	2. "I remember"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levitt has some explaining to do.

Several hours later, Levitt went to visit Octavia. He knew he had to tell her what happened to Bellamy… he just hoped she would understand. 

“What the hell happened to my brother?” she fumed at him. Bellamy’s missing memories were too precise. She knew that Levitt and m-cap must have had something to do with it. 

_How the hell could Bellamy forget Clarke?_

“Please, just listen to me before you punch me... again. Now that everyone is safe, I’m going to try and give Bellamy his memories back. He gave them to me for safekeeping, for lack of a better word. He knew that the Disciples were looking for Clarke and that they were going to use him to get to her. He came to me and asked if I could take all of his memories of Clarke. He said he couldn’t be the reason that they got to her – that they hurt her.”

“He... asked you to take his memories? That doesn’t even make sense. The disciples already knew about Clarke. They already knew who and what she was. You already knew she was the key.” 

“Yes. They... _we_ knew all of that. But what we didn’t know was how to break her. Octavia, I’ve seen Bellamy’s memories of her. If they knew how much she truly cared about him, and how much he cared about her, it would’ve been much worse for both of them - but especially for Clarke. Bellamy is the only one who knew how to truly break her. He couldn’t let that happen.” 

Octavia let his words wash over her. She knew Bellamy and Clarke loved each other. She’d known for years. As Blodreina, she saw that Bell’s love hadn’t diminished over the 6 years they were apart. If anything, it had grown. He had proven time and time again that he would do anything for Clarke – including sacrificing his own happiness, to keep her safe. Giving him up his memories is a price Bell would gladly pay.

“Ok. So now what. You said you would try to give them back. What do you mean ‘try’?” 

“Well, honestly, it’s not something we’ve ever really done. We can manipulate memories, we can wipe memories from someone’s mind, but actually reinserting them? We don’t know if it’ll work or not. He knew this before giving them up.” 

“Well then, let’s go.” 

\---

Octavia had explained everything to Bellamy. He knew that Octavia was being sincere even if he couldn’t remember anything she was telling him. He knew because when Clarke walked into the room, he instantly felt something. It was like a piece of his heart was clicking back into place but he had absolutely no idea why. This woman looked at him like she... cared for him. Maybe even loved him. But that didn’t make sense - she had rescued him, sure, but he didn’t know her. 

O’s words sank in and he was eager to try and restore his memories. He couldn’t quite explain why he was so sure that this would work, but he knew nobody had ever looked at him the way that Clarke had. If there was even the smallest chance that he loved her before, he would do anything to remember it. He had to at least try. 

\----

The memory restoration wasn’t quite a success. Memories came back to him, but it was like he was watching a movie. He could see everything that was happening but he felt disconnected from them. It was like they were happening to somebody else. And while he couldn’t _feel_ the memories, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that they were real and that he loved Clarke. He _loves_ Clarke. And he had to find her.

As soon as he felt steady enough to move, he ran to where he knew Octavia was waiting for him. 

“Octavia, where is she? I need to find her. Now!” 

Octavia felt a rush of relief. She didn’t have to ask who “she” was - he remembered. “I’m not sure. I think she was going to the Arboretum-”

He didn’t wait for her to finish. He took off to the second level, hoping that she was still there. 

He found her sleeping underneath a tree. As he walked closer, he realized that she had cried herself to sleep. There were still tear tracks on her face and even in sleep, she didn’t look peaceful. 

Gently, he tried to shake her awake. “Clarke? Clarke, wake up it’s me. It’s Bellamy.” 

In Clarke’s groggy state, she assumed she was dreaming. She heard the voice that she remembered, the one she heard only when he said her name. The one she didn’t hear after she rescued him. 

But he persisted and the voice kept calling to her.

As she came to, reality began to set in. This wasn’t her Bellamy. He didn’t know her. He didn’t remember. 

“Bellamy? What are you doing here?”

“Clarke... I remember. I remember everything.” 

A part of Clarke thought she was still dreaming, but if she was - it was a good dream. And she was going to make the most of it. She sat up and threw her arms around him. She hoped she’d remember how it felt to hold him when she woke up. 

As soon as Bellamy hugged her back, it was like an electric shock went through his body. The _feelings_ that he’d been missing from his memories came crashing over him like a tidal wave. It was too much and he began to sob. 

“I remember. I remember. I remember. I’m so sorry, Clarke. I’m sorry I broke my promise. But I remember.” 

Something in Clarke told her that this was real. This was really happening. She held on tighter as the tears came back. 

The first “I love you” and kisses would come later. They were finally together and they were never, ever leaving each other’s side again. But for now, they sat underneath that tree just holding on to each other. 

A few hours later, Octavia found them sleeping under the tree tangled in each other’s arms. She smiled her first genuine smile since being ripped away from the Skyring. “Welcome home, big brother.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks. Hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to come yell at me on [ tumblr ](%E2%80%9Dhistoryofbellarke.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is already written. Coming shortly.


End file.
